Puppy Love
by colemanfan242
Summary: I always fall for people who don't care about me. And from the looks of it, Odd's not any different. The only thing HE loves is his stupid dog. At least Ulrich had rejected me for an actual person. But coming in second place to a dog? OddxSissi. Twoshot.
1. Dumb Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters in this story but Valerie.**

* * *

><p>"Go get it Kiwi! Go on boy!"<p>

We stood silently, hidden in the shadows of the trees, as we watched Odd pick up the ball once more in a futile attempt to teach his brainless dog the simple game of fetch. "We" were myself and Valerie.

Valerie was my height, with dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and dark eyes. She was pretty, but I didn't really see her as competition. She was a rich girl who was fluent in sarcasm and at times _seemed_ mean, but she meant well. Kind of like me. You know…except for the part about being rich. Conveniently enough for me, she'd transferred to Kadic just days after I'd decided to drop Herb and Nicholas, and ended up being my roommate. It was like the planets had aligned to make us friends.

"Fetch, Kiwi!"

I continued watching, and was shocked to see Kiwi chase after the ball.

_Maybe he's not brainless after all._

I stared as Kiwi bounded after the ball, picked it up with his mouth…then promptly dug a hole, dropped the ball in, and covered it up with dirt.

Valerie snorted. "Nice."

_Scratch that. That dog is the __**definition**__ of stupid._

Valerie poked me in my side, earning my attention and an annoyed glare to go with it.

"What?"

"Sissi, _why_ are we here?" She asked irritably.

I frowned at her, and then turned back to the scene in front of me. I couldn't really answer the question. It was a beautiful Saturday morning; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and students had full permission to leave school grounds on the weekends. There were so many other things that we could be doing. A fact that Valerie hadn't let me forget even once today. She'd complained the entire way here, and made sure I was well informed of the fact that she thought I was "a total nutcase" for spying on my boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ That one word made my stomach do silly little flip flops.

Although calling him my boyfriend was a bit of a stretch. Lately, Odd and I had gotten close. _Really_ close. Close enough to be considered an official couple? I had no idea. I honestly didn't know what Odd and I were to each other.

_Maybe that's why I'm here._

Even as I thought it, I knew that was the reason. Odd was notorious for how many girls he'd dated at Kadic, and since he wasn't technically mine, and I wasn't technically his...things could happen. So naturally, I couldn't have a moment's peace unless I knew for sure that he wasn't with some other girl.

A disgruntled sigh knocked me from my thoughts. "Sissi."

I turned to face Valerie, expecting to hear an entire presentation about why we should be at the mall.

"We've been here long enough. It's obvious to me that Odd would rather try to teach his dog tricks than hang out with any other girls. And if that's the case," She said, glancing back at Odd, who was now trying to sweet-talk Kiwi into giving him the ball. "He'll be out here all day."

"…"

"Not to mention that if he happens to catch you out here, you'll either look like a girl with major trust issues…or a stalker. Oh, and it _will _be just _you._ I'm going to the mall with or without you. Preferably with." Valerie said, cracking a small reassuring smile.

I sighed and reluctantly let her pull me out of the park, back onto the school grounds and out into town.

* * *

><p>We got back to school ten minutes before 10 o'clock, which was the curfew for high school students. I'd convinced myself that I was just being paranoid about Odd, and I needed to loosen up and have some fun. He hadn't crossed my mind for the rest of the day. Not even as we climbed the stairs to the girls' dorms, our arms loaded down with shopping bags.<p>

Once we were almost up the stairs and the hallway was in view, something only a little bigger than my fist hit me square in the face. _Hard._ It was like someone had thrown a beanbag at my face full force.

"Ouch!" I screeched, throwing my arm out to grab onto the railing and steady myself. Tears of pain welled up in my eyes. I blinked furiously, trying to clear my vision and ignore the stinging pain I felt in my face, but before I could get a good look at what had hit me – or better yet, the _idiot_ who threw it – Valerie let out a shriek that could wake the dead.

I looked up – which was almost pointless because I still couldn't see properly – to see a big…blurry…_thing_ that must've been thrown down the stairs too, since it was flying straight at me. Whatever it was, it freaked Valerie out and she threw out her hands to avoid it, making her chocolate shake fly up into the air. What happened next you could probably guess for yourselves, but I'll tell you anyway. It all happened in a flash, but I felt like I was watching it in slow motion. The object hit me in my chest – and _moved_. The force of the impact made me lose my balance and my hold on the railing. Before I knew it, I was rolling down the stairs. A word of advice: stairs _hurt_. Don't fall down a case of them.

I don't remember shooting out my arm to stop my fall, but I must have because luckily, my hand caught hold of one of the bars on the railing. _Un_luckily, when I was pulling myself to my feet, Valerie's chocolate shake decided to obey the laws of gravity.

"Sissi! Look ou–"

_Splat_.

Valerie screamed a minute too late. The icy chocolate mess landed all over me. It was in my hair, on my face, and staining my favorite pink shirt. My shopping bags were all over the stairs; some were ripped and had clothes falling out. It was a disaster.

"…"

"…"

"Arf, arf!"

I looked up, and sure enough, standing on the stair that I fell off of, with a little ball in his mouth, was Odd's dumb dog.

"Kiwi!" It was at this moment that Odd came rushing down the stairs with Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita behind him. I could've just _died_. I mean, it was bad enough that Odd was here, did he have to bring an audience with him?

"There you are boy. Hey! You caught the ball! My smart little diggity dog..." Odd continued to praise Kiwi for catching the ball, apparently not noticing the mess on the stairs. Unfortunately, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita noticed. They stared at me with their mouths opening and closing like fish out of water. Just then, Odd finally decided to look up. "Whoa," He said holding Kiwi close, and staring at me wide eyed. "What happened to _you_?"

That was the last straw for me. I wanted to burst into tears, but I wasn't about to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "Oh, move!" I said, pushing him out of my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd's POV<strong>

"Ulrich!"

I stared at Ulrich waiting for him to roll over but he didn't budge.

"_Ulrich_." I said again. Ulrich didn't have his earplugs in; either he was dead or he could hear me. I yanked the sheets off of him and he finally rolled over and glared at me.

"_What?" _Ulrich snapped.

I ignored his attitude. If he had answered me the first time he could've avoided the whole covers-being-pulled-off thing.

"I taught Kiwi a new trick!" I said holding Kiwi up excitedly.

After spending my whole Saturday outside with Kiwi trying to teach him to fetch, he _finally_ got the hang of it. And I wasn't going to bed unless I shared the good news with everyone. I had already grouped up Jeremy and Aelita – against their will – and Ulrich was the last. After all, they were the main people who constantly mistook Kiwi's undeveloped genius for stupidity.

"And?" Ulrich replied, unimpressed.

"That's what I said." Jeremy grumbled.

I frowned. "_And_ get up. I want you all to see how smart Kiwi is." I said, grinning down at Kiwi.

"And I'm guessing you won't leave us alone unless we do."

"You guessed right."

In moments we were standing in the deserted hallway to watch Kiwi fetch. I set Kiwi on the ground gently and dug the ball out of my pocket. Kiwi barked excitedly.

"Shhh!" I said, not wanting to attract Jim. "Alright Kiwi, fetch!" I said throwing the ball as hard as I possibly could. A little _too_ hard actually. The ball hit a wall and disappeared around the corner where the stairs were. Kiwi chased after the ball, and disappeared around the corner too.

"Kiwi!" I hissed, knowing that if Jim found him, Kiwi's days at Kadic were over.

As if he could sense me thinking about him, Jim appeared at the end of the hall. "Hey! What are you kids up to?"

"Up to? Why whatever do you mean Jim?" I said, playing the innocent card.

He snorted and looked down at me suspiciously. "You know _exactly_ what I mean Della Robia. It's 3 minutes past curfew and not only do you have a _girl_ down here in the _boys'_ dorms," Jim eyed Aelita just as suspiciously as he had done to me. "But the whole gang's here, standing in the middle of the hallway seemingly doing nothing." Jim started to pace in front of us like a detective who'd just solved a mystery. "But _I_ know you're up to something! Because you four and the Ishiyama girl are always up to something when it looks like nothing, to cover up the fact that it's _actually_ something instead of it not being anything at all!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Speechless are you? Well good. Yes sir, you have to wake up pretty early in the morning to fool old Jimbo. It just so happens that I used to be a detective in…"

Jim's words sounded far away as I heard several thumps and screeches coming from the staircase that Kiwi had gone down. I exchanged glances with Aelita, Ulrich and Jeremy, hoping Jim wouldn't hear the noise and make his way down there.

"…But I'd rather not talk about it. So get to bed all four of ya." Jim grunted and walked back the way he came.

The second Jim was out of sight we headed for the stairs. I rushed down the stairs two at a time and the first thing I saw when I was halfway down was Kiwi, with his mouth clamped tightly on the ball.

"There you are boy. Hey! You caught the ball! My smart little diggity dog..." I grinned proudly. He was such a little genius!

I looked up, about to announce to my friends that they owed Kiwi an apology for all the times they'd called him "brainless", but when I looked up I noticed my surroundings.

The staircase was a mess. Shopping bags were all over the place, with clothes and accessories falling out of some them. There were drops of…brown liquid everywhere. And a plastic cup. And standing in front of me was the biggest mess of all. Sissi. Her hair was messed up and the same brown stuff on the floor was running through it. Her clothes were wrinkled and her pink top was covered in brown stains. The area around her nose looked a little red too, almost like she'd been hit in the face with something.

_What the hell?_

I held Kiwi tightly and stared at Sissi in absolute shock. Before I could stop myself, I was blurting out the stupidest, most insensitive thing I could say at a time like this. "Whoa. What happened to _you_?" I regretted my words as soon as I let them slip. But it was too late. I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes for a fraction of a second, and then she set her face in an unreadable expression.

"Oh, move!" Sissi shoved me roughly and marched off with her friend Valerie. I hadn't seen them for very long, but I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Tears. Tears in her eyes. I'd made her cry.

_God, I'm so stupid._

I turned around slowly and handed Kiwi to Ulrich. "Could you take him back to the room?" I asked softly.

Ulrich nodded, and Aelita and Jeremy took the hint and left with him. I had to make it up to her. After all…she was sort of my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sissi's POV<strong>

I stepped out of the shower, and into the steam that was filling up the bathroom. After towel drying my hair, I put on some pajamas and made my way back to my room. I'd been in the shower using up all the hot water for at least half an hour because taking really long showers normally made my mood a little better. Tonight however, the shower hadn't completely done its job. I didn't feel like I wanted to cry anymore, but as I walked down the dimly lit hallway I got madder and madder.

This was all Odd's fault. Dogs weren't even allowed at Kadic in the first place! But of course being…_him_, he just had to go breaking rules from the first day he'd come to this school. I heard his stupid, insensitive, scornful voice in my head again.

_"Whoa. What happened to __**you**__?" _

"Stupid Odd," I grumbled as I reached my door and flung it open. Valerie jumped when I came in, but I slammed the door behind me and kept grumbling like I didn't notice her. "With his _stupid_ dog, and his _stupid_ ego, and his _stupid_ inhuman appetite…" I sat on my bed, thinking of more stupid things about Odd, but when I opened my mouth to say them, they didn't come out sounding as spiteful as they were supposed to. "And his stupid muscles…and his stupid cute face…and the stupid way he always makes me laugh…and the way his stupid kisses-"

"Ew!" Valerie exclaimed, not wanting to hear me talk about the way Odd's stupid kisses made me feel.

I hugged my knees against my chest, wondering if Odd actually cared about me the way I'd grown to care about him. I wanted to close my eyes, drift into a dreamless sleep and forget about this awful day, but it was at that exact moment that I remembered my hard day's worth of shopping still scattered all over the stairs. I wasn't about to let all that money I spent go to waste, so I hopped off my bed and walked over to the door. I opened the door and let out a tiny squeak of surprise when I saw Odd crouched down at the foot of the door…with all my stuff.

Odd straightened up and smiled sheepishly at me. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I said. I folded my arms and ignored the fact that the sight of him had made my heart slam into overdrive. We still weren't on good terms.

"I brought your stuff from off the stairs." He gestured to the bags lying at my feet.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not blind."

He sighed. "Sissi I'm sorry. For- for everything. Kiwi bumping into you, and…what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He pulled a bag that I hadn't noticed before from behind his back. I looked at it with a confused expression. It was a shopping bag – but it wasn't one of mine.

Odd gave me a satisfied smirk when he realized he'd caught me off guard. "These are for you." He reached into the bag and pulled out a bouquet of roses and a new pink top.

I gaped at them in surprise. As unbelievable as this might sound, no one had ever given me flowers before. I reached out and took the blouse and flowers from him, wondering where he'd even gotten these from so late at night.

"So? Am I forgiven?"

I smiled at him. "I'm not too sure I want to forgive you yet." I answered.

He took a step forward, invading my personal space. "Well let me help you make up your mind." With that, he put a hand under my chin and brought our lips together. His lips were soft, but his kiss was firm and – annoyingly – experienced. So I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and melt into his arms as our lips moved in sync.

'_What is this boy __**doing**__ to me?_' I thought, as we stood there in plain sight with our lips locked for Jim and anyone who happened to walk by to see.

I'm more of a "holding grudges" kind of girl. If it had been any other boy, I would've made him work for my love. And I mean _really _work. But I just couldn't stay mad at Odd. He made my heart flutter and my knees weak. It was ridiculous.

_'He's making me soft…' _I thought. But at that moment with Odd, I was thinking that maybe being soft wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to review! I'm always open to constructive criticism, so yeah. <strong>

**- colemanfan242**


	2. Pup's Approval

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sissi's POV<strong>

"He wants you to _what?" _Valerie exclaimed in shock.

"Finally, someone who sees how ridiculous it is!" I sat down on the bleachers which overlooked the empty soccer field as I told her the story.

_..._

"_Odd, __**where**__ are you taking me?"_

"_It's a surprise." _

_I huffed impatiently at his response and could practically feel him smirking at me. Jerk. My attitude didn't change anything though. He led me through the school grounds with that stupid blindfold covering my eyes and I followed him blindly to wherever we were going._

_When we finally came to a stop, Odd let go of my hand and took the blindfold off of my face. "Here we are."_

"_We're at the park." I stated. _

_He raised an eyebrow at me and looked amused. "So we are."_

"_Why are we at the park?"_

_Instead of answering me, Odd put two fingers in his mouth and whistled (how does he __**do **__that?) loudly. Before I could say anything, something knocked me to the ground, and caused the back of my head to hit a tree._

"_Sissi!"_

_I didn't respond. Instead, I watched as the world started to spin around me, making me nauseous. Colorful spots flashed in front of my face and without warning, everything faded to black._

…

"_Sissi! Sissi!"_

_I opened my eyes to see Odd staring down at me worriedly. I smiled up at him dreamily, and he squinted his eyes and frowned. _

_Peering at my face he said, "Sissi? Are you okay?"_

_I kept smiling at him. He looked so cute when he was serious. "Never better." I replied. I tilted my head back and enjoyed the feeling of the grass in my hair. Wait. The grass in my hair? I sat up abruptly and Odd just barely avoided my forehead colliding with his. "Why am I on the ground?" I asked in confusion. _

"_Arf, arf!"_

"_Wait. It's all coming back to me now." I said, scowling at the sound of Kiwi. _

_Odd gave me a small guilty smile. "He didn't mean to…he was just excited."_

_I got up. "Odd __**why**__ is Kiwi here?"_

"_I brought him here."_

"_**Why?**__"_

_He looked down at his feet. "Well…I thought maybe you two could play together, and get to know each other better."_

_I stared at him. Was he __**insane**__?_

"_Why on earth would I want to do that?"_

"_Because…you're different."_

"_What?" I said in confusion._

_He looked me in the eyes and continued. "I feel differently about you than all the other girls I've dated. My feelings are…stronger."_

"…" _I was on cloud nine. I'd waited __**so**__ long for him to say this, and I was ecstatic. So much so, that I __**almost **__missed what he said next. Almost._

"_So if we're going to be in a serious relationship, you have to get along with Kiwi."_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Well Kiwi and I have been together forever, which makes him really important to me. If I'm going to get into a serious relationship with you it means we're going to be together for a long time; you'll have to be around each other. So it's important that you get Kiwi to like you." He explained._

"_Odd, you're crazy. Every time I'm around __**that**__," I gestured to Kiwi.__** "**__Something bad happens to me. I don't want to be anywhere __**near**__ your stupid mutt!"_

_Odd gasped and covered Kiwi's ears like the dog could actually understand me. "Sissi!"_

_I rolled my eyes at the pair of them and walked off in annoyance. I finally find out where I stand with Odd only for him to tell me that we can't be together unless I get his dog's approval. "You've got to be kidding me." I muttered. _

I just can't win.

_..._

When I finished, Valerie blinked at me. "So since you refused to play nice with his dog, what does that mean? Are you guys together or…?"

I frowned. That was a very good question. While I thought about it, Valerie kept talking, obviously trying to fill up the awkward silence.

"All _I_ know is it couldn't have been me. I would've told Odd straight up: 'Look_. _It's me, or the dog. Choose wisely.'"

My frown got deeper as I thought about that. As the awkward silence settled again, I was sure we were thinking the same thing – if Odd had to choose between me and Kiwi…he would probably choose his dog. With that depressing thought in mind, I rose from the bleachers, making my way to my room so that I could lay in bed and sulk. Or maybe I'd take a two hour long shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd's POV<strong>

"I just don't get it." I sighed. I looked at Aelita hopefully; maybe she could explain it to me. After all she _is_ the Einsteinette of the group.

I had just finished telling her about the…um…_incident_ with Sissi this morning. She'd walked off looking mad and I figured she was just really mad that Kiwi had knocked her unconscious. Fair enough. But I was starting to think she was just plain avoiding me now. I was beginning to think I would never understand girls. Luckily, I had Aelita there to explain things.

"Odd?" She said finally.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you date so many girls?"

I frowned. The question was random and I found myself being annoyed by it. Actually, I wasn't as annoyed by the question as I was by the way Aelita had worded it. She'd phrased it in the present tense; as if I was dating Sissi and messing around with two other girls at the same time. Or like my relationship with her was no different from all my other relationships – the ones that were so short they could hardly be considered relationships. That annoyed me. Sissi was different. Was that _so _hard to believe? I had come to Aelita for her to give me advice, not to hear her throw accusations at me about my love life.

I suddenly realized Aelita was still waiting for me to answer the question. "To find someone special." I answered finally, deciding not to show how upset her question had made me.

Aelita nodded slowly. "That's what I thought."

_Where is she going with this?_

"Well," She continued. "Speaking from a realistic point of view…dogs hardly ever live even _half_ as long as humans do."

I gaped at her. "What are you trying to say?" I said, immediately feeling defensive of Kiwi. First she doubted my relationship and now she was doubting Kiwi's lifespan?

"I'm just trying to say, there's nothing wrong with loving your dog. But when Kiwi isn't around anymore, you'll want someone. A shoulder to cry on…someone to be in love with."

Okay, now I was just confused.

"Sissi's probably upset that you made Kiwi a priority over her. But if you let Sissi go because of Kiwi, you'll always wonder 'what if'. And what if something happens to Kiwi? No offense Odd, but it's kind of ridiculous to let a dog run your love life."

"Well…when you say it like _that_ it sounds stupid." I admitted. I'd seen Ulrich and Yumi. I wanted what they had. The "L" word. Dare I say it? I wanted…love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sissi's POV<strong>

I stretched out underneath the shade of a huge oak tree and wondered if anybody had noticed – or even cared about – my absence. I had originally been headed towards my room, but my feet took control and led me to the woods. It was dark…quiet…empty. In other words, exactly what I needed. I knew the bell would ring for class soon after I left, and at least out here no one would be able to find me. Most of the kids at Kadic thought I stayed away from anything even _remotely _scary, so the last place anyone would expect me to be was the big, scary woods. This little area in the middle of the woods was my escape; in all the times that I'd come here no one had ever found me. I could skip all my classes here if I wanted to. Which was exactly what I planned to do.

I leaned my back against the thick tree trunk and breathed in the lingering smell of pine, but it didn't relax me like usually. I let my head fall back to rest on the tree and addressed no one in particular.

"Why do I always pick guys who don't care about me?" I sighed.

At least Ulrich had rejected me for an actual person. I could learn to live with that. But coming in second place to a dog? That was asking for a little too much of me. It was hard enough for me to deal with _second place._ But second place to a dog? Really?

"Sissi."

I jumped and let out a small shriek of surprise.

"Calm down, it's just me."

I looked up to see Valerie looking down at me, leaning against the tree with her arms folded.

"Valerie? Wha- How did you find me here?" I said.

She shrugged. "I know how you think."

I scowled at her in response.

She ignored my "I want to be alone" face and kept talking. "You've been sulking out here for hours. Do you know how many classes you've missed? Your dad wants to _kill _you." When I didn't answer, she tried again. "Odd's looking for you."

I looked up in surprise. "He is?"

She nodded. "He really wants to talk to you. And I think you should talk to him."

I gaped at her. This was an even bigger surprise than the last one, considering that Valerie hated Odd's guts and was always bringing up how I had so many other boys to choose from.

"I mean, don't get me wrong; I still don't like him. But for reasons beyond my understanding…I guess you do. So I'll take one for the team."

I blinked as Valerie stretched out her hand to help me up off the ground. After a minute I found my voice and said, "_You'll _try to get along with Odd?"

She made a face. "I'll be civil."

I let her help me up off the ground and frowned. "Well, I don't know if I want to talk to Odd." I said, falling back into my stubborn ways.

"Well, I guess that creates a problem."

I turned around to see Odd stepping out from behind a tree, with a small smile on his face. I _wanted_ to snap at him or ask him where his precious dog was, but at the sight of him my breath caught in my throat. I turned my head to the side so that I could channel my annoyance towards Valerie, only to see that she had completely disappeared. So she brought Odd here and then took off. It figured. I watched as Odd approach me slowly.

"Sissi," He began slowly. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me…"

I crossed my arms and gave him a wary look. "You got that right." I huffed.

Odd put an arm behind his head and rubbed his neck uncertainly. "I just wanted you to know that…I get it now."

_What?_

I blinked at him in total confusion. I was _expecting_ an apology; either that or a heart wrenching break up speech. However, at the moment I wasn't too sure about which direction Odd was going in.

"I thought I did before, but now I _really _get it." Odd had been making steady eye contact with me the whole time he was talking, but now his expression changed. He was still making eye contact, but his eyes got a serious look in them. He walked over to me with more confidence than before until he was standing right in front of me. Then, he started to gently stroke the parts of my folded arms that he could touch, not even breaking eye contact for a second. "Kiwi's important to me and he always will be...but I want to be happy. It took me a while to realize this, but even if Kiwi doesn't like you, I couldn't let you go. I need you too. I feel a different kind of happiness with you than I feel with Kiwi…"

I stared back at him, unsure of how I was supposed to feel. Inside, my butterflies were going _crazy_ because he was so close to me, and I could feel my face heating up. I was probably as red as a beet. I wanted to be ecstatic at his words, but I didn't want to get my hopes up just for them to be shot down…

_Wait._

I blinked and glanced down at our intertwined fingers. Intertwined fingers? When had _that_ happened? A minute ago, my arms were folded!

_Damn he's good._

Odd sighed and my eyes snapped back up to meet his. "Sissi, what I said before…I didn't mean it. I love you."

Odd should have known better than to continue talking after he'd uttered those three words. Even though I could see his lips moving, I didn't hear anything else after "I love you".

_ "I love you."_

He'd only just said the words and they were already echoing in my head.

_He loves me? He __**loves**__ me…_

Odd and I had had lots of deep conversations, confessing our secrets; there'd been stolen kisses here and there; there'd been _plenty_ of dates, and even more instances of being Milly and Tamiya's "scoop of the week". But through it all, our relationship felt…undefined. I kept feeling like it was an "Ulrich situation" all over again – me landing myself into another one-sided love. But now I knew…he felt the same way…

"Sissi?"

I came out of my trance and realized that he had stopped talking and was now staring at me expectantly. My face went red. What a perfect time for me to zone out. During his big love confession, the very same confession I'd waited so long to hear.

He smirked at me and caressed my cheek, making my body respond with the usual crazy butterflies and incomparable warmth. "You didn't hear anything I said after 'I love you' did you?"

I shook my head. He chuckled at me and then brought my face closer to his, but I pulled away at the last minute.

"Odd?"

"Yeah?" He answered, looking at me with a confused face.

"I love you too."

He smiled at me and then pulled me in for a kiss.

"Arf, arf!"

I pulled away reluctantly and took a deep breath. That dog had the worst timing _ever._

"Sissi…look."

I glanced at Odd, but he was looking at Kiwi with a shocked look on his face. I looked down, fully prepared to regret it, but what I saw was so sweet I couldn't look away. Kiwi was standing in front of me with his tail wagging furiously as he looked up at me. He was holding a rose in his mouth.

Odd grinned. "Take it."

I paused. "Did you do this?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't have risked bringing Kiwi again knowing you didn't like him. He must have come here himself."

I bent down and took the flower from Kiwi's mouth, and heard Odd murmur "Such a little genius.." under his breath. I smiled at Kiwi. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Is this for me?" I asked, rubbing his head affectionately.

"Arf!" He answered, trying to lick my hand.

"I guess Kiwi really _does_ like you." Odd said in awe.

Odd wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and said, "Isn't this great? We're like one happy family."

I smiled and cradled my rose in my fingers. As Odd led me out of the woods with Kiwi jumping at our heels, I couldn't help but think that this was what love was _supposed_ to feel like.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I hope you liked it. And I know that Odd rarely puts anything over Kiwi, but I honestly think if he was forced to choose either a person he really cared about or Kiwi, he would choose the person…and be really sad about Kiwi. Also: What did you think of Valerie? I always felt like Sissi needed a real friend. Preferably her gender…you know so she could experience that sisterly bond. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review so I know what you think of it.<strong>

**- colemanfan242**


End file.
